Must be LOVE
by dokidong
Summary: repost. kyumin for my lovely 'mama jupe'


repost karena sebelumnya dihapus tanpa alasan sama FFn OTL *sedih* dan karena _mama jupe_ bilang mau baca.

_._

_._

_It must be L.O.V.E_

_200% sure of that_

_I want you really _

_I mean really_

_Really, I like you, my blushing face is the proof_

**_-AKdong Musician - 200%-_**

.

.

.

_Italic_ for Flashback.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung?_"

Sungmin terkejut ketika tatapannya menangkap sosok sang sahabat—Eunhyuk, yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya. Dan tentu refleks yang dilakukannya tidak membuat Sungmin menyesal sama sekali.

"Mmmp—"

Mulut sang sahabat terbungkam telapak tangannya. Sementara satu lengannya lagi menarik leher Eunhyuk untuk mendekat, bersembunyi sekaligus di balik tembok.

Sungmin tidak pernah segelisah ini ketika menguntit Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang nyatanya berjarak tak jauh 10 meter dari tempat persembunyiannya kini.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang kala itu tak menghentikan niatnya untuk menguntit seorang pemuda—yang nyatanya telah menarik perhatiannya selama seminggu ini. Dan Eunhyuk, sang sahabat yang kini terpaksa ikut bersamanya pun tak luput sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian untuk Sungmin.

Namun, kedua mata mereka membelalak seketika, saat Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan bus dan menaikinya. Membuat Sungmin berteriak "Ya!" keras sembari menunjuk kesal kearah bus yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun.

"Bus idiot!" Sungmin berseru sekali lagi.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya pada tiang lampu jalan terdekat.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon kejar bus itu! aku mohon aku mohon aku mohon!"

Eunhyuk tak hentinya menepuk jidat, kemudian berbalik kearah penumpang di belakangnya dan membungkuk berulang kali meminta maaf. Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin meminta sang supir bus untuk mengejar bus yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan entah sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf kepada penumpang di belakang mereka.

Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tak mempunyai persiapan apapun ketika sang supir memilih untuk mengerem mendadak, membuat tubuhnya terjungkang ke belakang.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi gencar memohon kepada sang supir bus, dengan gesit turun dan bergegas mengejar sang pujaan.

Sementara Eunhyuk menangis dalam hati. _Shock._

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya, merasa sakit akibat kejadian di bus tadi. Ia berhenti seketika, menatap datar Sungmin yang kini sedang mengintip ke dalam sebuah toko buku—seperti seorang pencuri. Bahkan, sahabatnya tersebut tak sadar bahwa penjaga pintu toko tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

_"Aku menyukainya."_

_"Siapa?"_

_"Cho kyuhyun. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."_

Eunhyuk masih ingat dengan betul ketika wajah Sungmin berbinar mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap pemuda misterius yang ditemuinya di depan toko bunga. Pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun, begitulah kata sang sahabat. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis saat itu, melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal tersebut akan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menguntit Kyuhyun setiap harinya.

Bunga-bunga _cherry_ yang berjatuhan tertiup angin kala itu diluar jendela kelas mereka, tidak kalah jauh dengan yang terlihat sekarang ini di sekelilingnya. Dan entah kenapa, Eunhyuk secara _random_ menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ack!" Eunhyuk memekik pelan, kedua kakinya bergegas mendekat kearah Sungmin. Kemudian menarik sang sahabat ke tempat persembunyian terdekat.

Sungmin berusaha meronta, namun bergegas untuk bersembunyi seketika di balik pohon, tak lepas menarik Eunhyuk bersamanya.

Disana, di dalam toko buku tersebut, Kyuhyun dengan herannya tengah melihat kearah luar jendela—nyaris bertatapan dengannya. Dan Sungmin merutuki debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang kini. Entah karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat _calm_ saat ini dan memberikan suasana hangat pada kedua pipi Sungmin atau karena tatapan idiot Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya _cute._

"_Hyung_, kau tidak perlu menginjak kakiku, kau tahu?" Eunhyuk membuka suara.

Sungmin menyengir. Dan Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas setelahnya.

.

.

.

_"Boleh aku tahu apa alasanmu menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Ugh, Hyuk. Aku tidak ingin terdengar seperti perempuan-perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi apa kau tahu kalau selamanya kau tidak akan pernah menemukan alasan yang tepat ketika kau menyukai seseorang? entah itu tatapannya, suaranya, senyumnya, cara berpakaiannya, cara ia berjalan, cara ia berdiri dan bersandar pada tembok dengan buku di tangannya, cara ia bercanda dengan teman-temannya—" Sungmin menghela nafas, kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipinya. Sementara pandangan Sungmin, melayang entah kemana. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa aku menyukainya."_

_Eunhyuk tidak berkedip sedikitpun, satu tangannya memegang susu kotak strawberry yang niatnya ingin ia minum. Namun mulutnya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya kini._

_"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi kau terlihat seperti perempuan saat ini, Sungmin—" Dan susu kotak yang tengah dipegang Eunhyuk itu pun telak membasahi wajahnya. "—hyung."_

_Eunhyuk hanya bisa menutup matanya dan bersigh pelan. Sungmin menatap kesal kearahnya. Satu tangan Sungmin masih menekan kuat kotak susu di genggaman Eunhyuk._

.

.

.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat senyum idiot yang terukir di bibir Sungmin kali ini ketika pujaan hati sang sahabat berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Angin yang dengan lembut menyapa wajah serta rambut mereka menambah suasana musim semi kala itu semakin terasa. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap mereka dengan aneh, tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghabisi waktu musim seminya bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tak peduli. Ditambah ketika Kyuhyun dengan lembutnya tersenyum kepada penjaga toko bunga sembari memberi selembar uang untuk setangkai bungai yang kini digenggamnya.

_Perfect,_ Eunhyuk membatin miris. Sementara senyum Sungmin semakin melebar.

.

.

.

_"Sungmin hyung, apa kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun berada di sekolah yang sama dengan kita?"_

_Eunhyuk berani bersumpah bahwa tubuh Sungmin kala itu nampak terlihat seperti berusaha menyatu dengan tembok ketika mendengar ucapannya, namun ia pun bisa dengan samar menangkap kata-kata Sungmin; kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya__—d_engan raut wajah suram namun cute sekaligus.

_Satu alis Eunhyuk hanya berkedut ketika melihatnya, secara tak langsung ingin berteriak kepada sang sahabat; apa kau tidak menyadari seragam yang dipakainya?!_

_Namun apa daya, ia tak tega._

.

.

.

_"Hyuk, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_"Hampiri saja."_

_"Kau gila!" Sungmin berseru tiba-tiba. Membuat seisi kelas menatap kearahnya dan sahabatnya itu sekaligus. Beruntungnya mereka, guru yang seharusnya mengajarkan mata pelajaran sekarang ini tidak menunjukkan kehadirannya. Sehingga mereka mendapatkan jam kosong secara cuma-cuma._

_Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian berkata pelan kearah Eunhyuk. "Menghampirinya? bagaimana bisa? bagaimana kalau ia membenciku tiba tiba?!"_

_"Hyung, dia baru kelas satu."_

_"Shit." Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, merasa depresi tanpa alasan. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti." lanjutnya merespon ucapan Eunhyuk._

_"Tidak ada alasan untuknya membenci seorang senior, kau tahu? dan lagipula kau tidak terlalu terkenal disini jadi mana mungkin dia tahu keburukanmu."_

_Eunhyuk nyaris kehilangan giginya saat itu kalau saja ia tidak lekas bertekuk lutut dihadapan Sungmin dan meminta maaf._

_Mungkin lain kali ia harus benar-benar mengingat fakta bahwa Sungmin telah lulus taekwondo dan mendapat sabuk hitam 2 tahun yang lalu._

_._

.

.

"Oh, hey. bukankah itu...Sunny?" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menoleh kearah Sungmin, mendapati Sungmin yang kini tengah berusaha menyatu dengan tembok, dengan raut wajah yang jelas-jelas berteriak ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa asing dengan pemandangan ini," Eunhyuk kembali menatap sang sahabat, datar.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka, terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum kearah gadis di depannya. Gadis itu berambut pendek pirang dengan senyum cerahnya ketika mendapat setangkai bunga dari Kyuhyun. Dan kejadian berikutnya, tak luput membuat Eunhyuk kesusahan bernafas.

Diwaktu yang sama ketika gadis bernama Sunny tersebut memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan tulangnya sedikit demi sedikit remuk ketika Sungmin juga memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kesalnya Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

_"Kau menolak Sunny?!"_

_"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."_

_"Aku tahu itu! tapi Sunny? SUNNY?! " Eunhyuk berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian satu kelas ketika kedua tangannya menggesturkan sebuah bentuk besar di dadanya saat ia mengucap kata S-U-N-N-Y._

___Sungmin memijat dahinya sendiri melihat tingkah sahabatnya. _"Hyuk, aku tidak mesum sepertimu." 

_"AH!" Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku di sampingnya. Heran pada Sungmin yang dengan mudahnya menolak gadis idaman satu sekolah tersebut._

_"Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau bertemu dengan seseorang... " Eunhyuk membuka suaranya kembali. Menarik perhatian Sungmin. "tapi orang itu ternyata straight, eh?"_

_"Ha." Sungmin tertawa mengejek. "Tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi! " lanjutnya kemudian._

_._

.

.

Karma.

Eunhyuk tak bosan-bosannya mengulang kata tersebut dipikirannya saat Sungmin dengan emosionalnya melahap sekup demi sekup _ice cream_ di depannya.

Mereka kini berada di sebuah toko _ice cream._ Tak lagi bersembunyi karena Sungmin sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. S_etelah satu minggu lamanya, akhirnya ia pun menyerah. _

Namun yang Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir adalah; k_enapa mereka harus berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sunny saat ini?_ Eunhyuk mengira bahwa sahabatnya tersebut akan menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang serta melupakan kejadian hari ini. Atau melupakan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Sungmin justru tanpa sadar mengajaknya masuk ke dalam toko _ice cream_ yang baru saja di masuki oleh Kyuhyun dan Sunny.

Dan disinilah mereka, berjarak tiga meja dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sunny duduk. Dengan Sungmin yang tak hentinya melahap _ice cream_ di depannya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tak punya petunjuk sama sekali akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tepat setelah itu, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan nampak berbicara sesuatu pada Sunny. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera berpura pura membaca menu yang kini berada di genggamannya. Ia tidak akan pernah sadar kalau daftar menu tersebut terbalik jika saja Kyuhyun tak hilang dari hadapannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Eunhyuk ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketika menyadari hal tersebut. Dan melempar daftar menu yang tadi dipegangnya itu ke atas meja.

.

.

Eunhyuk membeku seketika saat Kyuhyun kembali melewatinya, namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya membeku dan sedikit terkejut. Melainkan karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tertuju pada Sungmin—yang masih saja tengah sibuk melahap _ice cream_nya—ketika Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang seketika berusaha untuk menoleh kebelakang saat ia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula—kalau saja Sunny tidak memanggilnya saat itu dan membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan," gumam Eunhyuk seketika. Namun anehnya, ucapannya tersebut tertangkap oleh Sungmin dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Hyuk?"

"Ah," Eunhyuk menoleh seketika kearah Sungmin dan nyaris tertawa terbahak ketika kedua matanya melihat sekitar bibir sungmin yang penuh dengan noda _ice cream_. Beruntungnya ia bisa menahannya dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Kyuhyun dan Sunny yang nyatanya kini telah beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berada tadi.

"Ah, bunga itu..." Eunhyuk tanpa sadar datang menghampiri tempat dimana kyuhyun dan Sunny tadi duduk dan mengambil setangkai bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sepertinya Sunny lupa membawa kembali bunga pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk?" Sungmin membuka suara kembali. Kali ini sudah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk. "Ah, bunga itu..."

"Kau yang kembalikan."

"Eh?! kenapa harus aku yang mengembalikannya?!" Sungmin berseru seketika.

"Karena kau menyuruhku untuk membayar _ice cream_ yang kau makan!" Eunhyuk membela.

Sungmin bersigh pelan, satu punggung tangannya ia pakai untuk menyeka bibirnya—tahu bahwa ia tidak rapi ketika memakan _ice cream_ tadi. Kemudian, mengambil setangkai bunga yang sejak tadi dipegang sang sahabatnya—secara paksa. Dan bergegas menyusul sepasang _couple_ yang dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan bunga tersebut.

Sungmin tertawa miris dalam hati. _Couple, huh._

"Sunny-sshi!" Seru Sungmin seketika saat membuka pintu kedai _ice cream_ di depannya. Bunyi 'cling' dari pintu yang baru saja dibukanya tersebut agaknya sedikit membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Tapi tidak. _Uh, tidak. _Melainkan sosok Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menggenggam gagang pintu dari arah yang berlainanlah, yang berhasil mengejutkan dirinya. Tak heran, pintu yang kini berada diantara mereka merupakan pintu kayu yang tercat berwarna _soft_ merah muda, tentu saja tak akan ada yang menyangka sama sekali jika seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Pintu idiot." Sungmin menggumam.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin. Dan Sungmin bisa pastikan detak jantungnya saat itu sama sekali tidak menolongnya.

"Bunga," ucap sungmin seketika tanpa pikir panjang.

"A-ah, ya. " Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk kearahnya. Satu tangannya bergerak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan sungmin menyumpahi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak; _apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?!_ pada pemuda di depannya yang kini tengah memamerkan senyuman idiotnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil setangkai bunga dari genggaman Sungmin yang sekaligus menyadarkan Sungmin saat itu, tak lupa Kyuhyun menggumam kata '_thanks_' sebelum perlahan membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh kembali kearah Eunhyuk yang ia yakin sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Pintu di depannya telah tertutup dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Hatinya sedikit terasa sakit.

Sungmin pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun terhenti saat itu juga.

Sungmin tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu menoleh ketika bunyi 'cling' pada pintu yang terbuka, kembali terdengar ketelinganya. Namun panggilan "Lee Sungmin" yang terlontar dari mulut seseseorang nampaknya membuat dirinya begitu terkejut.

Terlebih jika yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Sunny bilang kau menyukai musik, jadi aku mampir sebentar untuk mencari buku tentang musik, tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak menjual buku itu dan aku sedikit kecewa karena tadinya aku ingin memberikan buku itu...padamu," Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ah ya, aku kelas 1A. Aku tahu kalau kau itu seniorku tapi aku rasa... aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Zodiakku _aquarius_ dan aku tahu kau itu _capricorn—_tunggu, ah! itu tidak penting! aish!" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk sekali lagi kepala yang tidak gatal itu. Ia merasa depresi dan gugup sekaligus.

Sementara Sungmin bisa mendengar tawa Eunhyuk yang meledak tiba-tiba. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melainkan hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut seperti sebelumnya. Kedua matanya mengedip tak percaya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja didengarnya tadi secara beruntun.

"Kau _aquarius_ dan aku capri—huh?" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya, kemudian menyeka noda _ice cream_ yang masih tertinggal di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku...hanya tidak tahan melihatnya," Kyuhyun menggumam. Sungmin berani bersumpah, bahwa warna merah yang kini berada diwajah Kyuhyun. Adalah warna merah yang sama—yang kini tengah menghiasi wajahnya sendiri.

_"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku rasa aku menyukainya, Hyuk."_

E N D

.

.

.

**1 hari sebelumnya.**

"Sunny, seseorang memanggilmu."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda kini tengah berdiri disana.

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

"Aku... tertarik dengan seseorang. Dan dia seniorku... aku rasa dia bersekolah disini."

"Eh?! benarkah?!" Sunny berseru seketika. Tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang berhasil menarik hati sepupunya tersebut. Ia pun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan satu lengannya, riang. "Aishhh cepat katakan siapa dia. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu huh."

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menggumam pelan.

"Huh?" Sunny mengedipkan matanya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sepupunya dan membuka suara sekali lagi. "Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Sunny terdiam...kemudian tertawa miris di dalam hati.


End file.
